1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a dome sheet structure including a light guide film and a mobile communication terminal having the dome sheet structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile communication terminal includes a keypad module that is an input unit through which information is input. The keypad module may be relatively thin and enables various information signals to be generated and input. Accordingly, the keypad module is applied to various types of electronic devices as well as the mobile communication terminal.
Mobile phones currently on the market are becoming slimmer and have multiple functions. A light emitting diode (LED) sheet and an electroluminescence (EL) sheet have been generally used for a light emitting device for a keypad so that a user may recognize input keys of a mobile phone even in a dark environment. Currently, a scheme of configuring a light emitting device using a light guide sheet or a light guide film is being developed and used.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional dome sheet structure having a light guide film 15. In the dome sheet structure of FIG. 1, a base film 12 is disposed on a printed circuit board 10, a metal dome 13 is disposed at a location on the printed circuit board 10, and a top film 14 is disposed on the base film 12 and the metal dome 13.
The light guide film 15 is disposed on the top film 14 to enhance and regulate a light emitting characteristic of a keypad. The light guide film 15 may be attached to the top film 14 using an adhesive or a double-sided tape.
However, since the conventional dome sheet structure is constructed by additionally applying the light guide film 15 to a general dome sheet structure, the conventional dome sheet structure may be thick. Manufacturing costs may also rise and a user may have a decreased click feeling.